


Godly Affair

by FaeriesDancefloor



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesDancefloor/pseuds/FaeriesDancefloor
Summary: Affair (ə-fâr′) Expressão vinda do francês affaire, significa "caso" e é frequentemente usada para definir um caso amoroso ou romance escandaoso, que pode ser público ou mantido em segredo.Apolo tivera muitos casos durante seus mais de quatro mil anos de vida, mas não conseguia se imaginar em um caso estando na forma de Lester Papadoulos (quem por Hades teria coragem de passar a diante um sobrenome desses). Flertar com confiança tendo uma cara cheia de acne era definitivamente impossível, o impossível sendo reforçado pelo fato de o atual interesse de Apolo não falar uma palavra em inglês. Ou pelo menos era isso que o Deus pensava.Enquanto Leo Valdez estivesse fazendo reparos no dragão de bronze celestial, Festus, Apolo estava livre para descansar e apreciar sua paz momentânea. Mas não, ele não conseguia concentrar-se. Estava preocupado consigo mesmo e com Meg e com a eminência do fracasso, havia tentações que o distraiam de maneira descarada (mesmo sem perceber) e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para escapar daquela confusão.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Serão sete capítulos (sim, porque sete é o número sagrado de Apolo), e cada um começa com um haicai, para não perder o costume dos livros.

_Babando nos bíceps_   
_Abençoada Hebe_   
_Maldita seja sorte_

Paulo era musculoso, de pele e cabelo escuros com olhos que me lembravam grãos de café e, aparentemente, ele gostava de regatas que exibissem bem aquele seu físico maravilhoso. Filho de Hebe, sua beleza não devia ser considerada exatamente um milagre, ele era _MUITO_ bonito, assim como a mãe. Era impossível tirar os olhos dele enquanto ajudava com os reparos do acampamento após o Colosso ter detonado com boa parte dele.

Eu teria uma conversinha muito particular com Cupido quando voltasse ao Olimpo caso meu interesse fosse obra dele, não seria uma conversa muito amigável. _Deuses_ , o que eram aqueles bíceps. Raios me atinjam antes que eu comece a babar, mas é demais ter que observar enquanto ele me seduz descaradamente sem nem perceber.

Milagrosamente, Paulo não havia perdido nenhum membro durante a luta, mas eu podia perceber as cicatrizes em seus braços e coxas, cortesia da corrida de três pernas da morte de Harley. O lenço do Brasil estava amarrado na cabeça com uma bandana, a regata branca quase transparente de suor, ele usava uma calça com estampa militar e coturnos. Poderia facilmente se passar por filho de Ares não fosse o cantarolar alegre e o sorriso branco enquanto carregava escombros até uma pilha enorme ao lado do que tinha um dia sido o pavilhão de refeições.

Eu tinha aprendido de forma muito agradável que os brasileiros cantam muito bem e que o _indie_ brasileiro é uma das coisas mais perfeitas que eu ouvi em minha vida. Quando eu voltar ao Olimpo tenho que dizer que concordo com Atena em aprendermos português e nos mudarmos para lá. Eu posso não saber quem é Ivo Mozart ou que diabos Mozart foi fazer no Brasil, mas O que que eu faço pra tirar você da minha cabeça era muito boa, mesmo eu não entendendo as palavras.

"Apolo."

"Hm?" Resmunguei em direção a quem quer que fosse tentando interromper minha apreciação das belezas sul americanas.

"Apolo!" Ah, sim, esse era o grito de Calipso, claro que seria ela, não é?

"O que foi? " Provavelmente eram notícias sobre as manutenções em Festus e em quanto tempo poderíamos partir, mas eu não podia estar menos animado do que naquele momento para saber.

"Leo disse que em dois ou três dias estaremos prontos para a viajem, você devia estar fazendo outras coisas, e não secando os semideuses." Ela repreendeu. "Devia estar treinando."

"Não é como se houvesse outra opção que não olhar pra ele, aquele filho de Hebe é muito bonito, bem, quando não está sendo costurado numa maca após acidentes com serras." Suspirei, levantando da grama. Calipso continuou a me olhar com cara de poucos amigos enquanto eu me afastava. Podia sentir seus olhos tentando perfurar meu crânio como se fossem lazers.

Antes que comecem as acusações de preguiça, eu tinha tentado ajudar, mas meu corpo mortal era um tanto quanto inútil. Calipso só revirou os olhos e voltou em direção à floresta e ao bunker 9, onde Leo estava fazendo suas engenhosidades mecânicas. Ainda tinha que tirar dúvidas sobre o Valdezinator, mas isso podia ficar pra depois das provações. Se é que eu voltaria daquelas missões suicidas.

Fui andando em direção ao riacho Euros, talvez um banho de riacho bem relaxante fosse ajudar com o problema do meu cérebro humano. O espaço cerebral humano é pequeno demais para reter meus pouco mais de quatro mil anos de memórias importantes. Mas, afinal, qual a única coisa em que a mortalidade não estava me atrapalhando? Ah, é mesmo, atrapalhava em tudo, inclusive na minha habilidade de olhar para frente enquanto andava.

Claro que eu tinha que esbarrar com alguém, e claro que tinha que ser naquele peitoral coberto por uma regata e que provavelmente era seguido de um tanquinho, claro. Foi então que ouvi o pedido de desculpa num inglês arrastado, carregado de sotaque. Pelo menos estava explicado o porque de ele preferir português.

"Tudo bem, eu não estava olhando por onde andava." Pelos deuses, por que seres humanos tem que ficar corados tão facilmente?  Por que o sorriso dele tinha que ser tão bonito? Bom, pelo menos eu não estava gaguejando, é um ótimo começo.

"Sol de mais? Está vermelho." Ele deu um passo para trás, como que para me estudar. Eu ainda estava chocado por ele falar inglês,  mesmo sendo frases simples com pronúncia um pouco errada aqui e ali. Os olhos dele me escaneavam de cima a baixo enquanto eu continuava secando o físico dele e pensando no quanto eu queria meu tanquinho de volta.

"Eu sou o deus do sol, nunca é sol de mais." Ele riu, uma risada gostosa, muito gostosa. E eu não suspirei contente, não importa o que ele venha a dizer.

" _Raio de sol_ , você fica bonito assim." Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e seguiu na direção oposta, desviando de mim. Eu não tinha entendido a primeira parte da frase.

Eu estava corado e esbaforido quando cheguei até a casa grande. Como aqueles mortais conseguiam ir e vir por aquele acampamento sem ficarem cansados eu não sabia, mas se eu perguntasse eles diriam costume ou treino e seria extremamente irritante ter de ouvir isso. Entrei sem bater, Quíron estava ajudando os campistas na remoção de destroços, o único a me receber foi Seymour, grunindo entediado. Dei um lanchinho a ele antes de começar a procurar meu livro de interesse.

Pode ser chocante pra você,  mas eu não estava procurando livros sobre mim. Eu já havia lido todos os que Will tinha emprestado de meu amigo centauro e aquilo me era suficiente de mim por um tempo. Outra coisa da qual mortais cansam rápido é assuntos repetitivos. O dicionário era azul marinho e tinha Oxford escrito em letras brancas e elegantes: dicionário de português - inglês. Dizer que passei algumas horas tentando me entender com aquela pequena monstruosidade didática não era eufemismo. Onde já se viu um deus precisar de dicionário?

Bem, este deus precisava, urgentemente. Raio de sol, era assim que aquele pequeno pacote de tentações havia me chamado, não bastasse Ares e Leo Valdez me chamando assim. Suspirei e resolvi ir para o chalé 7, o dicionário ia comigo. Nosso jantar foi no anfiteatro, ao redor de uma fogueira, assando salsichas suspeitas em gravetos ao som de Austin e seu violão. Meus filhos eram maravilhosos. Jurei mentalmente que passaria mais tempo com eles caso sobrevivesse.

Ser mortal tinha suas vantagens e desvantagens. Passar tempo com meus filhos era uma vantagem, a pancinha, a falta de todas as minhas habilidades e a acne eram as desvantagens. Melhor não colocar essas coisas numa balança. Levantei e me despedi, seguindo novamente ao chalé 7 em busca de um banho e de descanso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduzindo o Paulo  
> "Raio de sol"  
> Eu não estou corado

Segundo Leo, os reparos de Festus estavam indo de vento em popa. Ele comentou isso enquanto mastigava avidamente _enchiladas_ ao lado de Calipso durante o café da manhã ao redor da fogueira. Uma parte de mim esperava que os ventos virassem e ele não terminasse tão rápido os reparos, outra queria apenas que os reparos e aquelas provações acabassem logo. Eu mordiscava um sanduíches de peito de peru enquanto considerava as chances de eu sair vivo daquela confusão na qual minha vida havia sido lançada.

Depois do café, treinei um pouco de arqueria com Kayla. Eu iria acabar morto de qualquer forma, Estíge só intensificaria o processo, tornando-o mais lento e doloroso, como punição pela quebra de meu juramento. Ajudei Will na enfermaria com os que continuavam com febre: Damien e Chiara. Aquele acampamento precisava de mais gente, a pequena parcela de mortais presentes não me parecia suficiente para tornar a experiência de um acampamento com interessante.

Não precisei caminhar muito mais para encontrar Paulo. Ele estava no estábulo dos pégasos, havia visto-o por uma pequena janela enquanto ia em direção aos campos de morangos. Ele escovava a crina de um deles. O cavalo branco com crina e cauda douradas parecia gostar muito dele, por um momento pensei em como seria bom ter ele escovando meu cabelo ou fazendo uma massagem em meus ombros depois de uma competição de arqueria. Ele só notou minha presença depois que se despediu do Pégaso e guardou a escova, quando deu de cara comigo bloqueando a porta de entrada e saída.

"Bom dia, _raio de sol_." Ele sorri e eu fico dividido entre flertar e usar de meus poderes divinos para tortura-lo. Mas eu não sabia como flertar nem tinha poderes dos quais pudesse usar. Eu odeio ser chamado de raio de sol, e não, eu não estava corando.

"Bom dia." Resmungo em retorno.

"Will contou que você usou um dicionário."

"Não gosto muito de ser chamado de raio de sol, Ares me chamou assim durante pelo menos um milênio quando assumi o lugar de Hélio." Resmunguei, observando a maneira como os bíceps dele flexionaram quando cruzou os braços em frente peito igualmente musculoso.

"Prefere Lorde Apolo ou Lester?"

"Só Apolo, não me sinto como um lorde, mas nem tampouco quero ser um Lester."

"Você destruiu um gigante de metal com uma flecha de espirro." Eu ri e ele pareceu relaxar, como se tivesse finalmente entendido que eu não o amaldiçoaria por me chamar de raio de sol.

"Detesto admitir que aquilo foi pura sorte."

"Deve ser difícil ser um deus e ter que aprender a ser humano."

"A iminência da morte, puberdade, fragilidade e nenhuma habilidade atlética, não sei o que me irrita mais." Ele estava bem na minha frente agora, perto o suficiente para eu ter de erguer o rosto para olhar nos olhos dele.

"A iminência da morte torna tudo mais interessante, especial." Ele coloca as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "E, bem, puberdade é  uma saco, mas todos passam por isso."

"Todos os _mortais_."

"Você _é_ mortal, talvez se aceitar logo as coisas fiquem mais fáceis." Ele apertou minha bochecha e depois a beijou. "Vejo você no almoço, raio de sol."

Aceitar. Palavrinha difícil de engolir, mais difícil ainda de digerir. Mas que droga, quem disse que ele podia me deixar ali sozinho depois de ser tão atrevidinho pra me dar aquele beijo na bochecha. Virei e observei a silhueta dele se afastando, se eu desse uma pequena corrida podia alcançar, malditas pernas curtas de Lester Papadopoulos. Dei a corridinha e passei a acompanha-lo na caminhada até onde quer que estivesse indo.

"O que vai fazer agora? "  Perguntei enquanto observava a expressão serena dele mudar pra um sorriso amplo.

"Um pouco de canoagem, quer me acompanhar?"

"Sim." O sim tinha deixado minha boca tão rápido que não tive nem tempo de pensar em tentar uma de difícil. Isso só fez ele focar os olhos em mim, o sorriso parecendo adquirir mais alguns megawatts.

Seguimos para o estreito. Ajudei Paulo a colocar a canoa na água e ele me entregou um remo. Sinceramente, eu estava esperando que ele fosse remar sozinho, como naqueles filmes românticos clichês, mas ele queria que eu remasse com aqueles braços fracos de Lester. Coloquei na cabeça que iria valer a pena e peguei o remo, um pouco de esforço não faria mal, principalmente levando em conta que eu poderia ver os bíceps em ação.

Cada remada que aqueles braços fracos davam fazia dor percorrer todas as outras partes do corpo. Se eu não tivesse feito pelo menos quarenta caretas diferentes devido ao esforço seria um milagre. Suor iria para a lista de pesadelos pós-tempo em corpo mortal, suor _fede_.

"Dor nos braços?"

"Eu gostaria muito de negar." Respondo, preparado pra largar o remo, mas não precisei largar.

Paulo pegou o remo que estava em minhas mãos e o apoiou entre nós,  assim como o que ele estava usando. Em seguida ele alongou o belo corpo que tinha, exibindo seu físico de uma forma que eu não sabia se era sedução intencional ou inintencional.

"Você não para de me olhar."

"É impossível não olhar." Resmungo em resposta à obvia observação de meu companheiro de canoagem, certa frustração em minha voz pela falta de controle sobre meu próprios desejos. "Digamos que você é uma bela vista."

" _Você também."_ Português, de novo, atrapalhando minha vida.

"Desculpe, o dicionário ficou no chalé." Franzi as sobrancelhas, frustrado. Eu queria entender a língua dele. "Por que você não fala sempre em inglês? Por causa do sotaque?"

"A pronúncia é difícil, estadunidenses falam rápido demais e não tive tanta prática quanto gostaria." Ele responde, se reclinando um pouco para trás em seu banco. "Deve ter percebido como o inglês fica estranho comigo falando."

"Estranho, mas charmoso." Sorrio, esperando ter no mínimo uma pitada de sedução em minhas palavras (ou pelo menos o quanto fosse possível com o tronco completamente dolorido).

"Vindo do deus dos flertes,  'charmoso' é algo bom de se ouvir."

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Obviamente ele devi considerar isso algo bom. Eu estava de olho nele desde que vi aqueles bíceps pela primeira vez, era muito injusto que ele fosse tão lerdo em perceber meus olhos o acompanhando. Pensei em tirar os remos da frente e ir até ele de forma charmosa, seduzindo-o com meu olhar e com meu sorriso,  mas com minha sorte o barco viraria e perderíamos os remos. Eu não estava a fim de voltar nadando para a margem.

Ficamos boiando em silencio um bom tempo até o sol do meio dia começar a queimar meu couro cabeludo. Não me leve a mal, eu amo o sol e tudo mais, mas, pelo menos em pele humana, câncer de pele é uma realidade. Eu estava torrando enquanto Paulo parecia um gato, feliz debaixo do sol.

"Podemos voltar pra margem? Está quase na hora do almoço." Perguntei, pegando um remo, não queria forçar os braços de novo, mas ia ter de fazê-lo se quisesse voltar. A probabilidade de Paulo remas sozinho até lá pra me poupar era mínima.

"E você está vermelho como um pimentão por causa do sol." Ele provoca. Fico tentado a acertá-lo com o remo.

"Engraçadinho." Retruco, alongando os braços na esperança de que eles doam um pouco menos.

"Um deus do sol com queimaduras de sol. Contraditório."

"Vamos remar? Acho mais interessante que provocar o Apolo."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para frente. O barco chacoalhou um pouco com a mudança de equilíbrio. Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem mais quentes e não era por causa do sol. Olhos escuros como grãos de café me encaravam de maneira quase tão intensa quanto o sabor de um legítimo expresso italiano. Respirei fundo, como se aquilo fosse fazer o coração de Lester parar de bater tão constrangedoramente alto e rápido.

"Você está interessado em mim Apolo ? "

Só uma única palavra veio à minha cabeça naquele momento. Um xingamento em grego. _GLOUTOS._


End file.
